Lost & Found
by xXdreameaterXx
Summary: The TARDIS hid Clara's bedroom - again. Under these circumstances, Clara is forced to crash with the Doctor. Rated M for. . . you know what. Also contains humour. Lots of humour and cheekiness. Twelve/Clara.


**Lost & Found**

"Come oooooooooon," Clara uttered several swear words that only resulted in the TARDIS making sounds that seemed like laughter. "If you keep hiding my bedroom, I'm gonna tell the Doctor."

More gurgling sounds from the TARDIS.

"Okay, that's it," Clara stomped off in the direction of the Doctor's own bedroom. She stopped at the door and knocked angrily. There was no reply. Could it be that the Doctor was asleep already?

"Doctor!" she called out. "Doctor, are you awake?"

"Wait a second!" came the response from the other side.

"Can I come in?"

"No. NO! Just a sec!" Clara heard a rumbling voice coming from his room and really just several seconds later, the Doctor opened the door.

He was fully dressed, though everything about him seemed dishevelled. His shirt was buttoned the wrong way and was hanging out of his pants on one side. His hair was a mess and he wasn't wearing his jacket, but holding it in front of him.

"Did you just get dressed for me?"

"Well, yeah, I was already in bed."

Clara sniggered. "I already saw you in a nightgown. Remember? Lovely Victorian style nightgown."

"I wasn't wearing that particular nightgown today."

There was an awkward silence and Clara had the feeling the Doctor really wanted her to leave for some reason. He was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Listen, Doctor. I need to crash with you tonight. The TARDIS seems to have _misplaced_ my bedroom. Again."

She tried to make her way into the Doctor's bedroom, but he blocked her way. She looked at him in confusion.

"That's out of the question," he said bluntly.

"Oh, come on, Doctor. I'm tired. I need some sleep and your stupid time machine hates me."

"And apparently it hates me, too, cause you're trying to invade my bedroom," the Doctor said, still blocking her way.

But Clara had enough. He had let her share his bed before. Okay, it had been the old him, but he was still the same man. It made no difference. She pushed her way into the room and threw herself onto his bed, quickly slipping beneath the covers before he could protest any further.

"I promise I won't snore," she said and laughed at him as he still stood there stiff as a broom, "Come on, your bed is huge. There's enough space for both of us."

"I know there's enough space," he said grumpily but didn't move.

"Then what's the matter? Are you cold?"

"Cold? Why would I be cold?"

"Cause you're clutching your jacket. Maybe it would help if you put it on."

"I'm not putting on the jacket."

"Then put it away," Clara suggested, "And come to bed."

"I'm not putting it away."

"Well, okay. If it's comfortable for you, just keep standing there. I'm going to sleep."

Clara stripped off her skirt and fumbled under the back of her shirt. A few seconds later she let her bra fall down on top of her skirt. Now only wearing panties and a t-shirt, she started to make herself comfortable in the Doctor's bed. She looked over to the Doctor, who appeared to be in a state of shock.

"You're gonna stay there all night, aren't you?" she asked.

"I won't move until you do. Into your _own_ bedroom."

"I told you. Mine's lost. And your bed is much softer."

"It gets too cold here at night. My body temperature is lower than yours and so is my room temperature. You can't stay."

Clara groaned in frustration. She got out of bed and walked up to him.

"Will you stop being this way?" she asked angrily. "What's the big deal?"

"You're disturbing my sleep."

"The only one disturbing your sleep right now is yourself. Now come to bed," she pulled the jacket from his hands and while she turned around to head back to bed, her eyes glanced at his crotch. In shock she realized the jacket had been hiding a not so subtle erection. She turned around quickly, trying to pretend she never saw anything. This was awkward. But there was no point denying that he had seen what she had just seen. Step after step she went back to bed without looking at him, and pulled the cover over her head.

"Clara?" he asked.

"Mh?" her voice was like a tiny squeal.

"Still want me to come to bed?" his voice sounded insecure.

Suddenly she burst out into a laughter that even the thick blanket couldn't muffle.

"Clara, are you okay?"

"Yes," she said in between laughter, "Sure, there's enough room. For the three of us."

"That's, that's not funny," she could hear the embarrassment in his tone.

"I'm sorry," she replied, still laughing.

Clara felt the mattress shift and concluded that the Doctor must now finally be in bed next to her. She thought it safe now to come out of her hiding place.

"Really, it isn't funny," he said again.

"Hey, you're a man. These things happen. By the way, is it the same for Time Lords?" she asked, now really curious. She had seen the Doctor naked before, at least the other one, and the anatomy seemed the same. Clara suddenly found herself wondering what he looked like naked. No, better get that idea out of her head quickly.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"No, seriously. Do Time Lords do it the same way, like humans?"

"By all the Gods in this universe and the next, Clara, shut up about it or sleep on the corridor."

"If you're gonna act on the impulse with me next to you, I might prefer that."

The Doctor shot her a dirty look and she shut up immediately. Clara turned around in bed and found herself in a semi darkness moments later. For a while, no one moved. It was so awfully quiet that she could've sworn she heard the TARDIS gurgling on in the control room far away. Clara wondered how long it would take him to fall asleep because she disliked her lying position, but didn't dare to move. The minutes passed, until finally:

"For Heaven's sake, Clara. Sleep!"

"You're not very sleepy either, Doctor."

"I told you you were disturbing my sleep."

Clara sat up on her side of the bed. "You think so? Cause I think I was disturbing a one man show earlier," she said angrily, "Maybe I should wait outside while you get it over with. I bet you'd sleep better after."

"Good Lord, why did I ever take you with me?"

Clara looked at his figure lying next to her in bed, his back stubbornly turned to her. He still wore his shirt and trousers and Clara was curious now what he looked like _underneath_. She had caught herself thinking about it more than just once, but until now the Doctor had always struck her as sexually oblivious. Now she knew that wasn't entirely the case.

"Doctor, are you attracted to me?" she heard herself asking.

"I'm attracted to the idea of you sleeping in your own room," he mumbled after a pause.

Clara ignored the last part. She stretched her hand and was almost touching his arm, but could she dare? Only a few inches now. But then she pulled back her hand. She couldn't really explain what had gotten into her now. Maybe it was curiosity, maybe because the idea of it aroused her, but Clara crawled back under the blanket and over to his side of the bed. She only surfaced right next to him.

Looking at her very puzzled, he asked: "Clara, what are you doing?"

"Experimenting," she answered and her head vanished under the sheets again.

It was dark under the cover, but she found his belt quickly enough and opened it before he could protest.

"Clara," he made a weak attempt to stop her but she had already unbuttoned his pants. Thank God he didn't wear jeans. She could feel his erection now through the fabric and began massaging it with her hand.

"Clara, please. Don't," he said it. But she wasn't convinced he really wanted her to stop. She felt his body loosen up more and more under her touch. With a bit of an effort and help from his side, she managed to pull down his pants and underwear. She had also thrown aside the blanket. There was no point in hiding anymore.

Clara crawled up to him and placed a shy kiss on his lips. She backed away quickly to look at him as he was lying there beneath her, looking more confused than ever.

"What are you doing, Clara?" he asked.

"I'm trying to help you sleep."

"Well, that's one way _not_ to do it," he laughed this shy laugh.

Clara was now unbuttoning his shirt carefully and tried to hide the fact that her hands were trembling. She had just made an advance on the Doctor. Was she mad? Was she completely out of her mind? She couldn't do that! You don't just seduce the Doctor! But he made no more effort to fight her. Instead, he pulled her in for another kiss, only this time there was no more shyness about it. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and his hands started crawling under her shirt. When they broke the kiss, he pulled her top over her head and threw it across the room, baring her breasts. Clara could feel his erection growing under her. She sat back down beneath his legs and bent down to suck him.

"Clara, what the . . .?" the Doctor suddenly pulled back.

"Seriously, Doctor? 2000 years and no one's given you head before?"

"Not sure."

"Okay, so either no one's done it to you before, or they didn't do it right. Otherwise you'd remember. Trust me."


End file.
